


Like A Distorted Reflection

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Punk reader, Reader-Insert, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't particularly want to live with your brother but hey, anything for a quiet life. But with Rick and Vyvyan around, it's never a quiet life. At least not for long anyway. And so what if your parents prefer your brother over you? It's not like it ever mattered before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Distorted Reflection

You grunted as you picked up your bags, scowling at your parents. You couldn't believe you were being made to go and live with your brother and his housemates at that dreadful college. Why did you have to go anyway? It wasn't like you'd done anything wrong. Since when was blowing up a frog in the oven a crime? And it wasn't like you weren't going to replace it. Of course you were going to replace it! You weren't sure where you were going to get a frog from but you were sure you'd have to go someplace shady.  
"We're sorry (Y/N), but it's for your own good! Neil is a good role model and you could learn a lot from living with him," your father explained with a sigh. You rolled your eyes at his predictable excuse and walked out the door that your mother was holding open for you. You strolled down the path in your denim jeans with rips at the knees, a black Sex Pistols t-shirt, a black leather jacket without sleeves, and black steel toe capped Doc Martens. You adjusted the dog collar around your neck and threw your bags into the boot of your Baby Benz which yellow and black paint had been thrown onto a few weeks ago by the local punks. You climbed into the car via the driver side window and sat yourself down in the seat before putting your belt on and starting the car. You didn't want to go to the goddamn share house where your brother lived. He was such a hippy and never stood up for himself. You may not have been the bravest or the best fighter but at least you knew how to defend and stand up for yourself.  
When you pulled up outside the share house you grunted. You climbed out of the window and removed your bags from the boot before walking up the path towards the door. You kicked it open and then stomped into the house.  
"NEIL! I'M HERE!" you yelled to get your brothers attention. Someone poked their head round the side of the door but it wasn't Neil. The boy had short brown hair that was shaved nearer the bottom and two pigtails. His eyes were blue and he wore jeans, a grey shirt, a black blazer with the anarchy symbol on the back of it and badges on the lapels. Upon his feet were red boots and the way he held himself practically screamed middle class but you could see that he tried not to show his heritage so much. When he noticed you he approached with his head held high, a smug smirk on his face. The hell was up with him? Weirdo...  
"So, you must be the new roomie then. I'm Rick; most liked and most popular member in the household. Good to meet you," he said and you forced yourself not to laugh when he didn't pronounce his Rs properly. He stuck his hand out for you to shake but you ignored it.  
"Where's the bloody hippy then?" you asked impatiently as you looked around him. It was safe to say that your brother wasn't here right now which was a shame seeing as you wanted him to be there so you could get away from this nutjob called Rick.  
"Well how am I supposed to ruddy know? I'm not his servant you know. I don't take note of where he goes or what he does," Rick huffed. You simply tutted and pushed him out of the way, making him fall to the floor and yell indignantly.  
You entered the living area and found that it was empty before turning to find the kitchen. You saw your brother on the floor and rolled your eyes as you walked over to him. You crouched down and yanked Neil's hair.  
"WAKE UP NEIL!" you shouted down his ear and he immediately shot up. You sniggered as he looked at you like you'd tried to kick him while he was down. In all fairness it was something you would have done if you didn't want to know where you were meant to be sleeping so you could put all your crap away. You watched your brother stand up and rub the back of his head sulkily.  
"That was really heavy and uncool, (Y/N)!" he exclaimed unhappily. You merely shrugged and ran a hand through your (H/L), (H/C) hair.  
"Just show me to my room, Neil. I don't want to push you down the stairs if I don't have to," you muttered under your breath. A short man with dark hair and wearing a sharp suit stood up before approaching you. You noticed that you were a few inches taller than him and felt full of pride because of it.However, your pride turned to disgust when the strange man looked you over like a piece of meat. You didn't like the looks of him. He may have been attractive but he also seemed like a player and men like that were men you tended to have just plain platonic relationships with. You didn't stay friends with them for long because of how much they'd pester you for a kiss or a quick feel up. This man certainly looked like the type you wouldn't stay friends with.  
"You can share my bed with me," he said and winked. You rolled your eyes at his somewhat predictable utterance.  
"Sorry but I don't share my bed with strange little men who could have been anywhere and contracted any number of diseases. I may not be a medical student but I know how those things get around," you snorted. The man just chuckled and patted your arm patronisingly.  
"Mike The Cool Person is intrigued by your hostility, but unfortunately my lady beckons me," he sighed, pretending to be downhearted, before leaving the house without so much as a good bye. You didn't particularly care. You were grumpy because you'd been kicked out of the house and you hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. You just wanted to know where you were sleeping so you could put your stuff in your room and then have a nap until whenever tea was.  
Neil eventually led you up two sets of stairs before showing you into your room. The walls looked like they'd not long been painted, splashes of random colour everywhere as if the decorator had been able to decide on a specific colour scheme. The bed, thankfully, had white sheets and pillows. Well, more off-white than a pristine white or anything. You thanked Neil before kicking him out and locking yourself in your room. You opened up your bags and started putting everything into the oak wardrobe and matching drawer beside the bed. You started humming to yourself quietly and danced around a little as you ordered all your clothes on the hangers. You decided to lay out your clothes ready for tomorrow, yawning tiredly.  
When you were done, you stretched and changed into some bed shorts and an old t-shirt. You pulled your boots on and stomped your way down the stairs. As soon as you entered the living room you saw that Rick was watching Bastard Squad; one of your favourite TV shows. You immediately perked up a little and sat down beside him to watch it. You forgot momentarily that you weren't wearing much clothing and just sat on the sofa cross-legged next to your new housemate.  
"Um, I was just going to change the channel to something political so I could pick out the many flaws Thatcher's fascist government has," Rick said, panic in his voice. You shrugged. This was an episode you'd seen anyway. You let him change the channel, biting back complaints at the news being on, and crossed your arms over your chest. In all honesty you didn't really care about the channel being changed. You just weren't really a fan of the news because of all the controversy and lies that media stirred up.  
Half an hour passed and you felt your eyelids getting heavier. The edges of your vision started to darken as your consciousness slowly started to slip away. You yawned and shook your head before standing up, stretching your arms above your head. Rubbing your eyes, you bid Rick good night before making your way up to your room for some much deserved sleep.  
"I might actually be able to get a lie in for once," you mumbled to yourself as you got under the covers in your bed and snuggled down into the warmth it offered. You smiled to yourself, glad that you were finally going to get a decent nights rest, before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

"WHERE IS MY BLOODY BREAKFAST YOU BASTARD?" a gritty sounding voice shouted, shaking you from your slumber. You sat up and got dressed into some camouflage trousers, a black Motorhead shirt, your sleeveless leather jacket and some boots. You then proceeded to stomp downstairs and smashed through the door. You stormed into the kitchen and growled when you saw a stranger sat there with a bowl of cornflakes in front of him. He looked up at you with his piercing blue eyes and scrunched his face up. He was fair skinned with a ginger tri-hawk and star studs on his forehead, a septum ring adorning his nose. He was clad in rolled up denim jeans, a Motorhead shirt identical to yours, a customised sleeveless denim jacket, and black Doc Martens. Studded bracelets were attached to his wrists and a matching belt around his waist with a padlock and chain wrapped around his neck like a necklace.  
"What in the name of Satan's hairy nether regions do you think you're doing?" you ask, forcing yourself to stay calm. Yelling at him wasn't going to get you anywhere.  
"I'm waiting for Neil to make my breakfast, you girl," the ginger haired boy replied rudely. You huffed and sat down at the table, not wanting to waste the opportunity to get a seat before the others came down.  
"Are you really so desperate to insult me that the only thing you can think of is pointing out the obvious fact that I'm a girl?" you snorted. You ran a hand through your hair and snatched the newspaper up from the table. Browsing through the paper, you tried hard to ignore the bastard sat in front of you as he kicked your leg incessantly. The hell was his problem?  
"Oi, girly, why aren't you talking to me?" the ginger haired man asked, sounding angry. He kicked you again and you yelped in pain. You glared at him as you threw down the newspaper and saw that he had a smirk gracing his features. You slammed your hands down on the table and, forcing yourself not to punch him in the face, jumped up with a growl. You moved to the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV. Telling yourself not to drag that asshole in there and smash his face through the screen, you increased the volume to its highest setting and leaned forward on the sofa so that you wouldnt see him in your peripheral vision. Unfortunately, your plan didn't go as smoothly as you'd hoped.  
It started with a small tapping on your shoulder. You ignored it. The tapping turned into insistent poking. You ignored it. The insistent poking turned into violent shaking. You whipped round and pushed the ginger haired bastard onto his back on the sofa before straddling him and pulled back a fist. You punched him in the jaw with a satisfying thud and he huffed. You let out a sharp gasp when he threw you into the coffee table, breaking it. You glared at him then, letting out a bloodcurdling battle cry, lunged at him. The pair of you sent the sofa backwards and rolled onto the floor. You exchanged punches and kicks to the groin a few times as you rolled around on the floor. You didn't care that the door opened and closed or that your brother started complaining about you both making a mess of the house.Eventually, you both stopped fighting and stood up. You were panting heavier than the other was but it was obvious that you'd both been more than a match for each other in terms of brawling. The ginger haired man smirked before stomping away in a similar fashion to the how you did when you usually wore your boots. You scowled as a door slammed and looked around. Youd both made a massive mess of the living room but you yourself didnt particularly care.  
"VYVYAN! HAVE YOU DESTROYED THE LIVING ROOM AGAIN?!" you heard Rick shout up the stairs.  
"SOD OFF, YOU POOF! IT WAS THE BIRD WITH THE KNOCKERS!" the ginger haired man, whom you now assumed to be called Vyvyan, yelled back down at him. You felt somewhat offended that you'd been referred to as the bird with the knockers but you weren't going to complain or go up there to beat the correct reference into his memory.  
"Sorry about that fascist pig," Rick said as he walked up to you, "you'll get used to him eventually."  
Somehow you doubted you'd ever get used to living here.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first reader insert so don't kill me if it's really terrible and ew xD anyways I hope you all enjoymit and stuff


End file.
